Lullaby for a princess
by shaina the dark rose
Summary: Ella comprendía a luna... Ella la entendía... Ella le haría compañía...Hasta el fin de sus días lo se, pésimo summary pero denle una oportunidad ¿sipisdipi?


_**Lullaby for a princess**_

_**En aquel kinder, los niños estaban jugando juntos. Todos estaban alrededor de ellas, las menores hermanas Utonio, bubbles y buttercup.**_

En una parte escondida y alejada de alli, Blossom Utonio, la niña mas inteligente del grupo y menos reconocida, las miraba. Sus hermanas eran amadas por todos, ¿porque ella no?. Realmente le entristecia esa censacion de bacio, el saber que sus hermanas eran mas queridas que ella la afligia. Ella estaba sola y a sus hermanas les sobraba la compañía. Ni la señorita Keane la notaba. Hablando de ella, miro a su señorita, estaba platicando con los tres chicos nuevos, los rrb. Eran, temporalmente, aliados, almenos hasta que sonaba la campana de salida. Luego de ello, las peleas no se hacian de rogar... Jamas se llevarian bien

La "calma" (notese el sarcasmo) del salón, que a estas alturas era un griterío, fu rota por un solo de guitarra criolla como si lo hubieran tocado en guitarra eléctrica. Bloss no necesitaba sacar su vista del libro para saber que la profesora mas querida, la de música, acababa de hacer su aparición victoriosa.

Todos, incluso los de afuera, conocían a miss Atennya Rarity, o, como todos la llamaban, teny. Blossom no tenia idea de porque. Ella era alta, delgada, tenia el peo azul celeste con mechas violeta, siempre atado en dos coletas que caían en rulos con una brillante sonrisa de terciopelo. Una hermosa mujer sin duda.

La profesora Teny era conocida por ser la mas divertida de todo el profesorado. Y para ella, por las historias que contaba.

Esta maestra cantaba historias de príncipes, guerreros, reinos lejanos... de toda clase de historias.

-Quienes son los nuevos- Pregunto dulsonamente la maestra -Preséntense- era una voz sumamente melodiosa, con razón era maestra de música.

-Yo soy Brick him- dijo solemne el chico -y estos idiotas son Butch Him y Boomer Him- La maestra frunció el ceño ante el adjetivo calificativo que el pelinaranja utilizo con sus hermanos

-Me parece que no eres muy _**cortes **_con tus hermanos- siguió siendo dulce pero mas serio -Bien niños- tono libre y meloso -hora de la canción

La profesora dejo la guitarra a un lado y enchufo un pequeño piano electrico. La profesora comenzo a cantar (pd: Ya se que la canción va en ingles, pero ella la canta en español)

El destino ah sido cruel y la orden despiadada

¿Como te pude enviar allí?

La culpa fue mía, el castigo, tuyo

¿Como te pude enviar allí?

Pero en el cilencio, te traere una cancion

Y te hare compañía

Hasta que tus ojos cansados y mis canciones de cuna

Te lleven suavemente a dormir

Una vez hubo un Pony que brillaba como el sol

Miro su reino y suspiro

Suspiro y dijo

"Realmente, no hay pony tan encantador y amado como yo"

Tan grande era su reino y brillante su gloria,

tan larga fue la sombra que proyecto

que oscureció a la joven hermana a la que amaba.

Y solo creció mas oscura según los días y las noches pasaban.

Tan pronto noto la pony que los demás,

no daban a su hermana la atención debida.

Ni ella la había amado como, había merecido,

cuando vio la infelicidad en su hermana crecer

Pero tese es el camino de luz, es serena, es dulce,

Se apodera de la mente de su anfitrión.

Y esa estupida pony no hizo nada para detener

la destrucción de aquella que mas la necesitaba

Canta princesa Luna, buenas noches hermana mía

y descansa ahora en brazos de la luna.

Lleven mi arrullo, vientos de la tierra,

a través de las nubes, del cielo, y el espacio.

Lleva la paz y frescura de la noche,

y lleva mi pesar a cambio.

Luna, eres mucho mas amada de lo que crees,

pueden los problemas estar lejos de tu mente.

Y perdóname por haber estado tan ciega.

Los años que tenemos frente a nosotras,

temerosos y desconocidos.

Nunca imagine,

que los afrontaría sola

Que estos mil inviernos

pasen rápidamente yo rezo.

Te amo

Te extraño

A todas estas millas de distancia

Que todos tus sueños sean dulces esta noche,

segura en tu cama de luz de luna

Y no se de tristeza, dolor o cuidado.

Y cuando sueñe volare y me encontrare con tigo

allí

Duerme...

Duerme...

( watch?v=1xFuLVOqux8 le cambie un poco la traducción mezclandola con esta watch?v=69T4QWsQr1I )

Todos estaban sorprendidos, era de esperarse, una canción triste no era el estilo de miss Teny.

-¿Que les parece? ¿La princesa hizo bien enviando a su hermana a la luna?- todos levantaron la mano. La maestra escucho uno por uno a todos los chicos, y chicas, la mayoría creía que la princesa había echo lo correcto por su pueblo.

Blossom estaba indignada, ni ella sabia bien por que.

-Yo estoy con luna-

Toda la clase se voltio viendo a la mayor de las ppg, claramente sorprendidos. No era por nada, pero la peli-naranja nunca había hablado en clase nada mas para responder las preguntas, realizar ejercicios, etc...

Al sentir la atención de todos, la oji-rosa tapo su cara con el libro que leía.

-¿Por que estas con luna? Si ella es mala- Reconoció la voz inocente de la menor de sus hermanas. Bajo el libro rápidamente, la indignación se marcaba en su cara. Bubbles se asusto un poco.

-Luna no es mala- aseguro. -La princesa del sol...

-Celestia- interrumpió la profesora, atenta a las palabras de la alumna que, en su clase, jamas hablaba pero sabia que la escuchaba mas atenta que nadie.

-Celestia- Blossom retomo -opaco a Luna en todos los sentido- todos la miraron sorprendidos -Luna, viéndose rechazada, comenzó a entristecer y la tristeza se convirtió en odio- Explico como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo -El odio ciego no hubiera existido si celestia lo hubiera evitado-

Tanto los alumnos, como la profesora, estaban anonadados ante lo explicado. Con menos de 2 párrafos Blossom puso a Luna en un lugar mas profundo y triste del que se imaginaron los demás.

-la mecha del odio no se prende, si nadie la enciende. ¿Comprende?- La profesora, aun ciendo de música entendió el potencial de la niña. Pero algo rondaba su cabeza

-Y usted, señorita, ¿Como lo sabe?- Pregunto curiosa.

-Es obvio si se lo piensa.- **'y pasa día a día' **pensó para si misma.

**Ella comprendía a luna...**

**Ella la entendía...**

_**Ella le haría compañía...**_

Lo juraba, desde ese momento, Blossom Momoko Utonio le aria compañía a la luna que brillaba en el cielo...no … le haría compañía a Luna, hermana menor de Celestia, espíritu de la noche.

Lo que no sabia, era que alguien estaba escuchando sus pensamiento, a miles de millas, y... _**Se lo agradecia**_


End file.
